


First Times

by MariaSpade



Series: Human!AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of sex mentioned, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Fluff, Human Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first time they meet to the first time they say I do, and every one in between, because they are all special on the road that is Dean and Castiel. Part of the Human!AU but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Human!AU I have going, although it can be read separately.

When Dean and Cas first met, Cas was fairly certain the chemistry between them was just a mistake. Because construction men with dirty blond hair and wicked smiles and the greenest of green eyes did not normally flirt so openly with nerdy librarians in sweater vests who had to pause in checking in returned children’s books in order to even give a confused look to flirtatious advances from beautiful men who couldn’t be gay.  
Dean was working down the street at the time, on the demolition of an old tenant building that was going to become the new wing of a hospital next door. He had come to library, he had said, because he was thinking about getting a degree in something online and was going to look into it on his lunch break. (This was a blatant lie- Dean was happy with his job, it had its ups and down but there was something satisfactory about tearing down old life to make way for new life to sprout its wings.) Really he had just heard the librarian in the children’s section at the library down the street was quite the sight for sore eyes, and honestly he was expecting a woman, but he was quite content with who he found instead.  
The first time they met Dean was all smiles and laughs and Cas was a little confused because there was almost too much smiles and laughs and he had honestly never been flirted with and he was 98% sure that was what was going on but he wasn’t going to assume. Dean stayed right next to the desk Cas worked behind through his lunch, asking him about his strange name and his job and how long he’d lived in the city and Cas answered dutifully but he was confused, he was a recluse of a man, and cute construction workers didn’t flirt with librarians and he didn’t care what the romance movies said, that just didn’t happen. Cas warmed up to him though, and by the time Dean left to get back to work, he had a smile on his face and a cute librarian’s number in his phone.  
(The second time they meet is actually the next day, Dean comes right back in and Cas is so comfortable and happy to see him that they begin a pattern that they will keep right up until the day they get married and then some.)  
The first time they go on a date is a week later. They are both nervous, but they have been talking all week and Dean is more comfortable with Cas than he has been with any person he has ever dated before, and Cas has never really dated before, and that proves to be a plus for Dean when he turns out to be the first and only person Cas will ever date. It is a dinner date, because they both worked until five that day, and they meet by the diner that will become their favorite place to share a meal. Dean orders a steak that comes out a little too done and Cas orders a salad because, as he explains to Dean, he’s been a vegetarian now for three days but he doesn’t think he’ll make it another week because he really misses things like steak and chicken. They laugh a lot, and it turns out Cas doesn’t even make it to the end of the night as a vegetarian, because by the time their food comes out to them they are sitting on the same side of the booth and Dean shares his steak with him and Cas agrees, yes it’s over done but no perhaps you don’t need that much steak sauce. They order a slice of pie to split and Dean wonders if Cas will taste like pie if he kisses him. He doesn’t get to find out, though, because Cas is comfortable but still nervous and he leans away when Dean goes to kiss him in the diner. (Dean isn’t thwarted though, he understands, and blames himself because it is too soon.) Dean pays the bill happily, but Cas leaves the tip, and he has had such a good night he leaves twenty dollars behind for the teenager who waited on them who looks hurried between almost all the tables in the diner and who still gave them a smile and didn’t stare at two grown men on a date in the local diner.  
The first time they kiss is an hour later. Cas lives a block away from the diner and Dean is walking him home because he hears that is a good thing to do with a date you have really, really enjoyed and want to see again as soon as possible. Cas has his arm wrapped around Dean’s and he’s leaning comfortably against the slightly larger man, smiling away with everything he says and laughing not because it’s the right thing to do but because Dean makes him laugh, Dean makes him smile, and Dean makes him so happy in this moment right here that his body just can’t hold it in and it bubbles out as laughter. His front door is wholly unwelcome for the first time in his life, because home has always been his safe haven, but right now home means this date is over with, and he at least has to wait until tomorrow around one to see Dean again, if he stops by during lunch. He is all frowns when the door comes up and Dean turns to him to say good night. Cas is nervous, this was honestly his first proper date, and he isn’t sure if all dates are this wonderful or if it was just this date with Dean that he would have been waiting for his whole life even if he went on dates twice a week since he was seventeen.  
“Listen, Cas,” are the first words out of Dean’s mouth, and Castiel is worried for a moment, because he’s pretty sure that was what people said when they were about to tell you that they had fun but maybe they shouldn’t do this again. But Cas looks up, and Dean’s eyes are sparkling and he has a wide smile on and Cas knows he has had as much fun as he himself has had. He isn’t worried at all, but he knows he can’t let Dean finish that sentence because he has to kiss him right now, right this second before he loses the nerve. And he does, he yanks Dean down by the collar of his pressed button up shirt, yanks him right down to his height and crushes their lips together. And it’s a little rough for a first kiss, but it is wonderful, and they melt into it pretty quickly and Cas almost can’t believe for a split moment he thought Dean was going to say he didn’t want to see him again. Cas is in fact more bold now that he has Dean’s lips on his, and he moves them against the other man’s trying to get every last taste of him he can before they part. (He briefly thinks of taking Dean up to his apartment and tearing his clothes off and going down on him, but maybe the first date is too soon even for this wonderful and magical thing they have between them.)  
And Dean is glad he didn’t kiss Cas in the diner, because this is much better where it’s dark and quiet and there aren’t dirty old men eyeing them from the counter sipping at coffee. And he still tastes like apple pie and he hopes Cas won’t mind if he buys him apple flavored chap stick because he thinks the mingled sweet taste of apples and Cas’ own taste is the most addicting thing he has ever had.  
Cas has to force himself away with swollen lips and red cheeks and new sense of breathlessness he likes way too much, and he bids Dean a quiet good night. Well he tries to, anyway, but there is one more sweet tasting, breath stealing kiss to be had apparently, and it lasts much longer and Cas has to tear himself away this time and hide away in his apartment to swoon like a school girl and almost cry himself to sleep with tears of pure joy. It’s close to midnight when he finally goes to bed, but he is not too asleep when his phone goes off with a text message from the most gorgeous man on the planet that reads “You’re wonderful and beautiful and I think I’m supposed to wait three days before I text or call you but I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous.” And he is all smiles again and when Dean comes in to the library the next day Cas softly curses him out because he hardly got any sleep, he read the message again and again.  
The first time they make love is a month and a half into this entanglement. And they are in no rush, because Cas feels settled in his heart with this man, this is what his life was leading up to, there is no reason to rush into anything because they have time. They are at Dean’s apartment tonight, because it is their first day off together and they wanted to spend it entirely together. Kissing is something they have both become very, very fond of, and they ignore the last two slices of pizza they ordered in and even the movie Dean will be paying $3.99 for when his cable bill comes in, because right now Cas is in Dean’s lap kissing him breathless, letting the other man run his tongue over his lips and into his mouth. They have done this before; Cas has let Dean in on their third date that they spent much in the same fashion, curled up on the couch kissing instead of eating and watching a movie. Dean’s arms are on the back of the couch stretched to either side, making himself much too appetizing to Castiel and it isn’t fair, honestly, if God truly never meant for two men to ever be together than perhaps he ought to make certain green eyed men less appetizing. (This is something Cas has actually never really struggled with, because he was raised in one of those wonderful Catholic homes where he is accepted as he is and was raised to believe God loves him just the way he is. Sometimes he understands Dean was not whatsoever raised in the same environment but he hasn’t yet asked.) Cas’ hands are on Dean’s chest, feeling the strong warmth through the thin fabric of a t-shirt grabbing and wishing it wasn’t there. And it just dawns on him that no, it doesn’t have to be there, and Dean is soon nipping and kissing at his neck with his warm mouth and Cas makes the decision that tonight, tonight will be a whirlwind of sheets and pillows and condoms and Dean will spend the night if he has to tie him to the bed and maybe he will if the other man is into that, he doesn’t mind all that much. He starts with his hands up Dean’s shirt while the other man is busy at his neck marking him. (It’s too warm for turtlenecks, really, but he works in a library and cannot afford to come in with the bruises Dean has left on his collar before.) This isn’t anything new, they have learned they can be touchy with each other when there is no one else around and Cas has had Dean down to his boxers before he has stopped himself and made himself cool off. But not tonight, and Dean seems to sense that, because he moves back up into a proper kiss with Cas’ lips and his arms leave the couch, too, to keep steady on a beautiful, sharp pair of hips he can fit his hands over nicely even through jeans. Soon the shirt is off completely and Cas is sorely missing the loss of lip contact while the shirt is getting tugged off but he is rewarded with the most gorgeous set of abs he has ever laid eyes on, strong and dark from working in the sun. What he wouldn’t give to lick some sort of sweet syrup off that body, and he knows Dean would like it, he’s a hundred percent sure Dean would have no complaints about that, but too bad because he needs to go grocery shopping and tonight there is nothing of the sort in the apartment. Another time, he thinks, because there will be plenty more times after this.  
They move to the bedroom, and Dean’s bed is his favorite thing in the world because he has a poor apartment, it’s small and cramped but his bed is his one luxury, big and soft and bought second hand off his brother when he moved in with his own boyfriend Gabriel and there is plenty of room for two in there and he even remembers to close the door behind them when he is so occupied with Cas clinging at him and murmuring dirty things in his ear.  
Cas gives him the night of his life, the best sex he’s ever had until they do it again two nights later in Cas’ apartment and they allow themselves to get experimental. And then that becomes the best night of his life until another week later when they barricade themselves in Dean’s apartment and spend all weekend together in about seven different positions.  
The first time they move together is after three months. There are a lot of first times about the move. There’s a first time buying furniture together. A first time making out on furniture they bought together. A first time having a kitchen accident when Cas decides he wants to be vegetarian for the day and attempts to make a smoothie that goes very wrong. A first time having kitchen sex, which Cas had outlawed in his apartment all together and Dean didn’t have enough room in his own for it anyway. There’s the first time Dean breaks something when he gets mad, because the moving company said they would be here by eleven and it’s now one in the afternoon and they still haven’t showed. (It’s alright though, because although Cas would have preferred to have Dean’s TV in their home together, he would rather Dean get out his frustrations about moving on the TV instead of holding them in, and they have Cas’ TV to move into the living room.) The first bed they own together, and it isn’t maybe as big as the one Dean had, but that wouldn’t fit into the house, and they have it stored for when they maybe get a bigger house and have more room. There’s other countless firsts like the first time Dean tastes one of Cas’ homemade waffles and the first time Cas kills a cockroach with plenty of screaming and the first time they take a bath together because neither of their tubs in the apartments were big enough. But Cas’ absolute favorite first about their first time moving in together is the first kiss they get to have in the doorway of their home. (Dean insists his favorite first is the first bottle of beer they broke on the kitchen floor to ‘christen’ their new home but Cas isn’t too happy with the mess it makes and Dean says his favorite is maybe instead their first bath together.)  
And the first first that matters the most to him. Their first I Do. Dean has always been a fairly reserved man, and that carries into the way he proposes eleven months into their entanglement. That’s the best word for it when they are lying in bed laughing together over silly things and their legs are entangled and their fingers are wrapped together and Dean can hardly tell where he stops and Cas starts and that’s the way he likes it. It is one of these entanglements that the words slip out from his lips clumsily. Because he has everything he was planning for, he has dinner reservations the next night and the ring tucked away in his bedside drawer in a pretty blue velvet box, he has his suit getting steam cleaned at the Laundromat right now that he will pick up on his way to get Cas from work tomorrow. But Cas’ laugh is so beautiful and quiet but full that when he quiets down from one, wiping a tear away from his gorgeous blue eyes, that Dean just blurts the words out.  
“Marry me,” he says, and he doesn’t mean for it to sound like a statement, but a question, but it comes out as a statement.  
Cas’ laugh stops abruptly, and he looks at his boyfriend with a sense of startle in his eyes, but he is soon back to a quiet laugh with those gorgeous eyes. “Dean, sweetheart, anything you want.” And Dean can tell he isn’t serious because Cas is right back to kissing his knuckles a moment later.  
“I mean it,” Dean insists, and he tugs away his hand from Cas’ grip to dig in his bedside drawer. He tugs out the box and Cas quiets immediately, and Dean starts to ramble because beautiful men with beautiful laughs and blue eyes have been his weakness for the past eleven months. “Really, I mean it Cas. Marry me. I love you, I love you so much, I know it’s kind of silly, I mean, we live together and we’re happy just the way we are and you don’t have to change your last name if you don’t want or I can take your name and we can carry on the exact way we have been for the past year, with all our lunch dates and dinner together and our home and that new couch we’ve been meaning to buy and I swear I’ll be the very best husband, you know we can get married here now, we can go to the church if you want or the town hall if you don’t and please, please marry me, Castiel Novack.”  
He hardly has time to properly finish the last statement as he knows he ought to but Cas is on him in a second with a bone crushing hug, Dean hasn’t even opened the box yet with the ring and he’s all yesses, yes after yes, loud and quiet and in between and crushing Dean with an embrace and kisses and they are soon back to laughs and hugs and kisses. Dean pushes Cas away gently to slide the ring on his finger. It’s a simple silver band because neither of them are that big of fans of gold anyway, and it fits perfectly, and they spend the rest of the night talking about plans and Cas keeps raising his hand up to the light to see the ring on his finger now, all smiles and Dean thinks that this is the first day of the rest of their lives.  
The wedding is a month later, and that’s all the time they needed to send out the few invitations they want to send out and get everyone settled in the city for the weekend. It’s a small gathering at a church down the street, small but beautiful like all the other churches in the city. A priest marries them in front of their friends and family, and maybe Dean’s side is less crowded than Cas’s side, but there’s all the love he needs in the world sitting right up front, his brother Sam smiling away with Gabriel, and the man next to him, waiting eagerly for him to say his wedding vows. And he messes them up a little, the priest has to help him through them, but every word is true and he knows Castiel can hear the unsaid, promised words as well because his smile is so bright and beautiful. They exchange I Dos, which is the part Dean seems to have down the best because he says “I do” before the priest even finishes asking him if he will take Castiel as his lawfully wedded husband and the whole speech that Dean has already been doing for the past year without having a ring on his finger.  
Their first kiss as a married couple is as beautiful as every single one they have had before, and only Gabriel is cat calling them, but that doesn’t last long when Sam elbows him in the side. The reception is beautiful with a gorgeous cake Gabe has made for them and enough alcohol to put up with both their families at the same time. They decide they will be Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novack, and if you ask who is the first Mr., Dean will insist it’s Cas and Cas will insist it’s Dean and you will never get a straight answer out of them, although their smiles insinuate that between them they know who is first and who is second but you will never get the answer from them.  
Every day they get to have new firsts, and every first is as wonderful and special as the first time they meet and the first time they kiss and every first time in between. They have been like an old married couple since their first date together and when Dean is carrying his husband over the threshold of their honeymoon suite in a hotel a block down the street from their home together, he knows some day they will get to act like an old married couple simply because they are one.


End file.
